


I wish I were cross-eyed so I can see you twice

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [10]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, Based on a Tumblr Post, Idiots in Love, M/M, no one reads tags right?, summertime love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “I’m lost, can you give me directions to your heart?” Matteo says with a laugh, David shakes his head and laughs.“There’s only one thing I want to change about you, and that’s your last name,” David says through laughs and Matteo has to sit up before he falls off the bed from laughing too hard.“Why are the only pickup lines you can find so so terribly bad?” Matteo asks once he stops laughing.





	I wish I were cross-eyed so I can see you twice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! this fic is based on two prompts that were sent to me on tumblr (@darkdodielove) 
> 
> "I’m a romantic, I know ALL the pick-up-lines. Every single one." and "Hold me." 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!!

David had spent the last few hours lazily draped across Matteo’s bed, the balcony door open to let some wind in, the summer heat had made the flatshare uncomfortably sticky and too hot to do any cuddling so Matteo is laying on the opposite side of the bed with his feet in David’s lap. 

They had been trying to find ways to entertain themselves that didn’t require too much moving. Matteo had been reading out a few funny textposts he comes across on his hunt for meme’s to post on Instagram. 

David feels around in the tangled linen for his phone, the sheet sticks to his skin. He grabs his phone and removes his hands from underneath the sheets. Matteo laughs quietly at a funny post and David smiles at the sound. David chuckles to himself quietly as an idea comes to his head. 

“Hey, Matteo?” David asks to get his boyfriends attention, Matteo hums to let David know that he’s listening. 

“Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” David reads the pickup line and lets out an ugly laugh at the look Matteo sends him. 

“Oh yeah, I’m really sexy being drenched in my own sweat and all,” Matteo says, his voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers,” David says with a snort. 

“Okay I’m personally offended by that one,” Matteo laughs, David smiles at him and they are quiet for a few seconds, the only sound in the room is the traffic outside and their fingers tapping on their phones. 

“I’m lost, can you give me directions to your heart?” Matteo says with a laugh and David shakes his head and laughs. 

“There’s only one thing I want to change about you, and that’s your last name,” David says through laughs and Matteo has to sit up before he falls off the bed from laughing too hard. 

“Why are the only pickup lines you can find so so terribly bad?” Matteo asks once he stops laughing.

"I’m a romantic, I know all the pick-up-lines. Every single one and they are all amazing," David says with fake offence, Matteo rolls his eyes lovingly at his boyfriend. 

“Are you sure you’re not tired? You’ve been running through my mind all day,” Matteo reads out and David finds that one funny enough to send him into a laughing fit. 

“Hold me, I’m gonna die because that pickup line was so bad, my stomach hurts,” he says after regaining his breath, he presses his palms into his stomach and sighs. 

“It’s too hot for this,” Matteo sighs and lays back down, David nods his head in agreement. 

“My lips are like skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?” 

All that was heard through the apartment was a loud sigh and someone screaming with laughter. 


End file.
